


Seth loves Kate's Halo

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Hair Brushing, Motel Rooms, Seth Likes Kate Hair, Slight Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. Five things Seth likes doing with Kate's hair and the one thing Kate likes doing with his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seth loves Kate's Halo

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Tumblr but I sort of made it my own.

5 things Seth likes doing with Kate's hair, and one thing Kate like doing with Seth’s. 

 

 

 

5.  
It’s when his body is first pressed up against hers as her pulls her into the bathroom of the RV, hiding with Richie. Her head is just under his chin, and her hair was sprawled over his shoulder. It’s quite and she shaking, Richie is knocked out on the floor.   
Seth reaches toward her hair with the hand that doesn’t still have the gun pointed at the door. He takes his hand, and softly pulls her hair off his shoulder. Gathering it he lays all her hair on her right shoulder. The color is a deep brown but has a tinge of red to it, and it holds a deep coconut smell that is currently flooding his senses.   
When he looks back to the door, he tries ignoring her eyes that are currently searching his face. The gesture was not one that was of a man who was currently threatening her life.   
It’s the same action he takes as he pulls her closer to him in the Twister, drilling her for a secret as her father watches. He slides his coarse hand around the back of her neck, gathering it all up and placing it on her right shoulder as he looks her dead in the eye. It would have been a gesture simple enough, had he not been looking at her in that way, with those brown eyes as her father’s eyes drilled into Seth Geckos head. 

 

4.  
Kate sat in the passenger seat beside him as he raced down the long highway as Dawn was upon them. Her hair whipped back and forth all around her head with the convertible top down, and it was a magical picture. With all that had happened in the past week, with all the hurt and feelings that where running through his body, with all the heartbreak there was a sliver of joy that he had survived and that this girl sitting beside him was still breathing.   
Over the next few days Seth Geckos favorite site became the Kate Fuller, the preacher’s daughter sitting beside him in that car as they did 90 down the Mexican highway. The way her hair drifted to its own accord, and the way Kate let it.   
“You know we should probably stop driving at some point, stop and get a hotel room or something. I’m kinda worried that you’re going to fall asleep while driving.” She remarks in a dead tone of voice.   
“You mean you don’t want me to run the car off a cliff somewhere?” He tries to joke, but he can see it in Kate's eyes- if she wasn’t so selfie or proud or held her faith at such high regard she would ask him to do that.   
See, the thing was that in that beautiful, sleek black car the only one thing that was truly alive was Kate's wild windblown hair. 

 

 

3.

He’s floating. He’s floating and suddenly his head feels as though it weighs more than his entire body. His body feels like static, and the room is dark and blurry. He forgets, he forgets about his mother, and his deadbeat fucking father. He forgets about all the things he’s ever done, good and bad. He forgets his ex wife. He forgets all the time he did. He forgets what got him here in the first place. He forgets Richie, he forgets that awful place, and the dust that fell around him as his brother died. He forgets his own name. He forgets what a fucking bastard he is.   
The only thing he does remember is his angel. The beautiful angle standing in front of him now, she is the only thing that stays. Her halo of chestnut hair, and her pale skin float in his mind as she speaks words he can no longer comprehend.   
As she goes to step away he grabs her hand, barley able to reach for it. He tells her not to go, to stay with him. He wants to tell her that she is his world now, but the words get caught in his throat. As Kate lies beside him he tucks her into his side. And, as he slowly falls into a warm pit of darkness where the screams and blood no longer haunt him he tucks Kate's untamed hair behind her ear and away from her eyes.   
It becomes a constant routine, although he’s never really sure if she actually there. If he really holds her as he drifts of into darkness or if he just longs for her to be there. He’s not sure if he really feels her hair as he lays there brushing it off her forehead, or if he has already fallen into the darkness, and just sees her light in the distance there. 

 

2.

Kate was a fighter now- she always had been but now was a little different, she was a hunter. Seth recognized that she had changed. Her body moved in a way that was a little different than it did the first time he met her. Her eyes where a little harder as she looked at the world. Her light was still there- it could still be seen for miles. A pure goodness that she held in her skin and soul, but it was also accompanied by the constant ‘no bullshit’ behind her smile.   
Seth was not sure when in the eight months that they had been together, that they created a solid routine when going after culebras. He kept his eye on the space around her and she had his back when he didn’t think he had lost it. She ducked and dove into him, and they fought like a unit. They fought together better than he and Richie ever worked a job. 

He could catch Kate’s eye from across the room and knew what she was trying to tell him. 

Seth can’t help but be mesmerized by the way she’s covered in blood after each job. The way she rips into the nests and takes control.   
It’s as they stand there in the middle of the now dark parking lot that he can’t help the smile that takes over his face. A true, genuine Gecko smile, and he knows before he even does it-that smile will piss her off. 

“What are you grinning about Gecko?” She questions him as she pulls off her flannel that turned from purple to blood red. She pulls her grimy, blood moist hair into a pony tail as she climbs into the car. 

“Nothing Fuller.” He grins at her while pulling away, “You just sure know how to come away from a fight the dirtiest.”   
She wipes her face a little self-conscious after having him say something, and she looks down at her blood stained hands, they match his. 

“Yeah, well maybe it just means I’m killing more than you.” She challenges him, with a grin back.  
Its quite for a while, and he can tell that the Spanish heat and the intense workout she just went through are effecting her as her eyes slowly drop. Its then that he reaches over and gives her blood soaked pony tail a hard yank, causing her head to snap back. 

“Seth!” She yells at him, grabbing onto her neck.  
She can’t help the small smile that forms on her face. She finds it odd that she can never wear her hair in a ponytail without experiencing the slight pain that comes along with his picking on her. It enduring, and she’s not sure why but she feels like it’s another characteristic of her new home. 

“You did well out there.” He tells her as they pull in, and he grabs her blood stained hand in his. 

“Yeah, well we are still kicking so…” She sighs, and she can’t help feeling almost disappointed. 

“I’m sorry that Scott was not there.” He comments curling his fingers around her own.   
He pulls at her ponytail once more before exiting the car, and leaving her sitting there. 

 

 

1.

The bathroom door opens slightly and heat along with a strong scent of coconut spill out. Seth is sitting at the small table in the motel room, cleaning a gun and drinking tequila.   
He can see Kates reflection in the mirror, she standing there skin still damp and hair dripping wet. If he ever feels like a dirty old man it’s in these moments. These moments where he wished he could stare at her for days, just like this.   
He arm is wrapped in a cast from there last job, she broke her hand. A culebra rammed her into a stone wall and twisted her hand. She had not said anything about it until Seth had seen the bruising and he knew it was broken, he then made her go to the ER. She still has six weeks in the cast and has not gotten used to it at all. Seth has found it to be pretty amusing.   
She turns and holds out a hairbrush out the door. Its this that Kate has been insistent that she gets his help on, brushing her hair. Seth would be lying if he said it’s not one of his new favorite activities.   
She facing the mirror, holding her towel up to her body with one hand. The steam from the bathroom hits him instantly and makes the cool motel room temp disappear. He picks up the brush and pulls all her hair to the back of her head. It’s a sight that he knows is humorous, Seth Fucking Gecko brushing this girl’s hair. But, the thing is that he comes up behind her and presses into her back, like clockwork his hands find her bare shoulders and she catches her breath as she feels his hot breath on her neck.   
Kate Fuller would be lying if she said that their routine of Seth brushing her hair had not become an intimate ordeal. Seth Gecko could make the most mundane tasks an act of complete sin. She watches him in the mirror as he softly pulls on her hair, and Kate bites her lip.   
Seth can practically see the heat still rising from her damp skin as he pulls the brush through her thick chestnut hair. Here he is with Kate Fuller standing under a harsh yellow neon bathroom light and all he can do is brush her hair.   
Seth looks up to find her eyes on him in there reflection. Their reflection, now that is something to see, he thinks. The preacher’s daughter pressed up against the professional thief in a tiny motel towel, skin glistening from the shower and curly hair freshly brushed. Her chest rises and falls nearly has fast as his heart pounds.   
Seth places his hand on the back of her neck. 

“ Seth?” She asks quietly as he places his chin on top of her shoulder.

“Can you find it in your heart to forgive me Princess?” He questions her as he runs his hand through her damp hair, staring at her in the reflection. 

“What is there to forgive Seth?” She swallows hard, almost scared of the answer.   
He smiles at her and places the softest kiss humanly possible on the side of her neck. “For being a fucking bastard Kate.” He whispers in her ear. 

 

 

0.

 

After all of these years Kate Fuller has a list of things that she has surprisingly found that she loves about Seth Gecko. His flames, the way he makes her feel safe, his ability to look at her and know what she’s thinking, the trust he has in her, and the trust that she has always had in him. His fierce loyalty, those sinful brown eyes, and the way he looks at her in the middle of the night, the way he constantly messes with her hair.   
She wakes up some days from a restless dream and has a moment where she completely forgets that the last four years have happened. In the split second before she opens her eyes she imagines having breakfast with daddy and Scott, and then going to church service. It’s a split second where she feels as though she can’t breathe, it’s a split second where she misses the oldest Gecko so much that it makes her blood boil.   
She can finally bring air to her lungs when she opens her eyes. Opens her eyes to see dark brown hair, and matching eyes. He’s usually asleep and she gets to take a few moments to regain herself. She runs her fingers over those flames that lick their way up his arm, she gets to admire his blood stained hands, and notice the way he now grips her hips instead of his pillow or knife under said pillow. She gets to run her hands through his lush hair and remember a time when she never would have thought that her world would now become so linked to a Gecko. 

“Good morning Princess.” He mutters with his eyes still closed. 

Its in these early mornings at Dawn that she gets to have Seth Gecko completely to herself, without any worries of the world that has not yet woken. 

“I think you need a haircut.” She tells him as they lay there in each other’s warmth.   
He opens those brown eyes only to glare at her, “You love my hair long.” He replies, pulling her closer to his chest. 

“Um, no I don’t. You really need a haircut.” She yanks on the ends of his somewhat lengthy hair. 

 

“You didn’t think that last night, when you pulled on it so hard.” He whispers, running his lips over hers.   
She smiles as she yanks on his hair pulling him into her. 

His lips press over Kate's and there tongue’s dance as Kate runs her hand through his hair yanking as he kisses her harder. Kate drapes herself over him and as she does she pulls harder on his brown locks. She kisses down his neck but doesn’t get very far when he grabs her and her back slams into the sheets. 

“Now Princess, I believe last night it looked a little something like this…” He tsks her as he moves to her neck and down her chest. 

She looks down as she pulls Seth Geckos hair once more, and his brown eyes meet hers. She see’s everything there, in his eyes. Her new home, her old self and all the things she has ever felt, all the things that mattered then and what truly matters now. 

“What is it?” He asks her gripping her hips and pressing a kiss into the left one. 

She watches has her fingertips roll in and out of his hair, disappearing and appearing in a brown maze. 

“How did we get here?” She asks softly. 

He props up on an elbow and smiles, “Because you were strong enough for the both of us.” He tells her genuinely.   
She smiles at him and he smirks back up at her as he makes his way down her body, all the while she tugs on his hair harder, harder and harder until she can no longer feel her fingers at all.


End file.
